I Hate Love
by BlueJellyFish
Summary: Gourry's getting married! What! It's not to Lina? Will she try to stop him? Or would she just let the love of her life slip away like that? READ TO FIND OUT! And plz R&R!
1. Wha? An unexpected wedding!

HIIIII Minna-san!!! Its just BlueJellyfish with one of her L/G ficcies!! I have finally finished one!! *sniff sniff* I just love Lina and Gourry ficcies!! *holds up sign that says Lina and Gourry FOREVERRRR!!* BlueJellyfish: Anyways .(puts sign away) I guess that all I wanted to say is that I don't own the Slayers! *sighs* And I also most definitely don't own Lina and Gourry. -_-  
  
(Can now hear panting sounds from faraway)  
  
BlueJ: (lightens up) Ohhhhh yes and if you were wondering what happened to my sister.. Well, all I can say is.Muhahhahahahha!!.~*  
  
~* BlueJ remembers Flashback. then starts smiling evilly~*  
  
PurpleP: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE LET ME READ YOURE FANFICTIONNNNNNN!!! I BEG OF YOUUUUU!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!  
  
BlueJ: FOR THE LAST TIME I SAID N- anything?  
  
PurpleP: O.O eep  
  
~*End of Fashback~*  
  
BlueJ: Oh the happy memories. ^_^  
  
( Rina leans back on her chair to see someone on the ground.. Half dead from begin worked all day n night)  
  
BlueJ: *smiles* Not so I would forget dear sister of mine. I want you to buy me the plushies on Lina and Gourry, I want you to do all the chores mom told me to do, scrub the toilet, buy me candy---ect  
  
PurpleP: * sighs* Wow, I am sooo jealous that all you readers out there don't have to do all this just to read her stupid fanfic. *sighs*-__-  
  
BlueJ: I also want----PEOPLE TO REVIEW MY FICCIE!! ITS MY FIRST L/G SO BE NICE!! Thank-you and have a nice day! ^_^ ~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Why, hello there," a voice greeted from nowhere.  
  
I see you came here to listen to a story I have to tell, ne?  
  
"Well, this is a story about a person I knew long ago" the cheerful person smiled.  
  
Come now don't be shy, it's actually a nice cute story if you think about it.  
  
Good, so you want to hear, right?  
  
*Nod nods*  
  
Ok, well let me start at the beginning~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* It started off as a wonderful and beautiful day where lots of people smiled and laughed.  
  
The day where you can go outside and can say "good morning" and get a reply back ^_^.  
  
Yeah, it pretty much was a perfect day. until you look up at a 'certain' window. Would you like to know what was in there? Well, why don't we go see, ne? Up in that 'certain' window was were Lina Inverse sat...crying.  
  
*Lina's POV* Wow, today really is going to be Gourry's wedding.  
  
Who would of thought that stupid Jellyfish would get married.  
  
Huh, I don't care if that baka wants to marry her! I don't even CARE.....so, why? Why am I crying? I... I just can't stop.  
  
I can't really love that jellyfish...can I?  
  
*sigh* If love really is like this and it can make me this weak.....then its BETTER TO JUST LET HIM GET MARRIED!  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks and onto her gown as she started to cry  
harder.  
  
No, I know that's not what I really want. I know its true.  
  
Damn it, I hate love, why does it always have to hurt me?  
  
Huh (she started chuckling), I wish I wasn't wearing this blue gown but instead.. I want to wear a white wedding dress...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
OMG!!  
  
Did I just say that?! ~*~*~*  
  
"Lina, it's time to go to the wedding."  
  
Lina then snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, okay," Lina had to whisper because there was a clog in her throat when she heard that it was time for Gourry's wedding.  
  
~*~*~* Down at the chapel~*~*~*  
  
*Everyone was in there're places*  
  
It was then that the bride came out from behind the doors. Everyone in the room as they watch her walk down the aisle.  
  
Gourry's POV~*~*~  
  
I'm getting married? I still wonder what that means. I mean all Sylphiel (BlueJ: Nooo I don't even know why I made her the bride!! I hate HER!!...um...sorryon with the fic!! ) told me was to marry her. Ohhhhhh well.  
  
Hey, why is Lina crying? Is she that happy for me? I remember, Zel told me once that sometimes people cry because they were happy, right?  
  
No, that can't be right because Lina is frowning not smiling.  
  
I wish I could go over there and hold her until she stops crying, but then she might Fireball me!! Better not go. I could always do that later!! ^_^  
  
O.O Did I just say that I can always hug Lina later? Gourry started to blush by now.  
  
Guess if I was lucky I could. Heehehheheh, Lina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJ: So? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue? TELL ME!! Reviews! I want reviews! ^_^ So, if you'd be so kind, please review my chapter on your way out! Arigatou, minna-san!! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	2. ACK! Luna makes her entrance!

BlueJellyFish: HIIIIIIII again!! Bet yah all missed meeeeee!!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
BlueJ: So, does begin quiet mean that you are so speechless because you do miss me?  
  
PurplePixie: Muhhahahahhaha they're too speechless because your face scared them half to death!!  
  
BlueJ: *twitch twitch* Hahaha...GET OUT OF HEREEEEE!!! YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED IN MY FANFIC ANYMOREEE!!!  
  
PurpleP: Hah, I don't care about your stupid lil fic anymore!! While I was doing all that cleaning, I decided that I don't care. I don't need to read it! I am strong! I could resist! I am powerful! I AM INVINCIBLE!! Muhahahahhaah!!  
  
BlueJ: *smiles innocently* OH Really? Fine...MOOOOOOOOOOOM!! KYOMI KEEPS BOTHERING MEEE!!  
  
PurpleP: O.O  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT MOOOOM!! *runs into a room faaaaaaaaaaaar away from Rina*  
  
BlueJ: Hah, never call my ficcie stupid and DON'T EVER CALL ME UGLY!! Oh, I don't want to make you readers scared though. I can't do anything to you of course because I don't know where you live!! Muahahhahaahhah but I know where my sister is...MY HOUSE!! Ahahhahhahahah!! *suddenly falls unconscious from having a tranquilizer shoot in her back*  
  
PurpleP: Muahaahahahaha!! Threaten me, will you!!  
  
Mom: What was that Kyomi?  
  
PurpleP: Eeeep O.O...uhhhhhhhh nothing MOMMMM!!!  
  
Mom: Okay if you say so. *exits*  
  
PurpleP: That was close, anyway since my sis is out cold I want to say she is a lovey-dovey ficcie person!! ^_^ So if you like that kind of stuff then ask her about it!! Not ME!!  
  
BlueJ: Don't zZzZzZzZ forget ZzZzZzZzZ to zZzZzZzZ Review ZzZzZzZzZz...  
  
PurpleP: *sweatdrops* OoOoOoK. How did she do that?! Oh well, by-  
  
BlueJ: zZzZzZz BYE! zZzZzZzZz  
  
PurpleP: .+ *twitch* *twitch*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So we know why Lina cried don't we readers out there?" the storyteller said with an all to cheerful smile on its face.  
  
"Come. Want some marshmallows?"  
  
*Nods nod*  
  
"Really?"  
  
*Nods nod* *very happy*  
  
"Well....... ME TOO, BUT YOU DON'T HEAR ME CRYING ABOUT IT!!" (Storyteller has a big head by now).  
  
*Readers facefault*  
  
"So, why don't we go on with the story, ne?" the storyteller asked calmly while its head turns back to normal size.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you, Sylphiel, take Gourry-(I forgot how to spell their last names!! ^_^;) to be your lawful husband?"  
  
"I do," Sylphiel answer quite happy...well of couse I mean it is her wedding!  
  
"Do you, Gourry, take Sylphiel to be your lawful wife?"  
  
"Uhhh...I-"  
  
"Goodbye, Gourry," was Lina's last words before... (Dun dUn DUN!)  
  
"LINA YOU STUPID AND SAD EXCUSE FOR A SISTER!!"  
  
You got that right folks...Luna (PurpleP: OH THE HORROR!! *gets thwaped on the head by Luna* T-T).  
  
"LUNA?! WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" Lina screamed with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Well Lina, I'm here to stop this wedding," Luna smiled evilly.  
  
"You can't do this Luna it's not YOUR WEDDING," Lina tried to reason with her.  
  
"Oh, so you don't want to stop this wedding?" Luna's smile grew wider, as if daring Lina to answer.  
  
Gourry and everyone in the room were all shocked and confused. Why was Luna here?  
  
"Um..." Lina didn't know what to say. "Oh L-sama! All I wanted was Gourry to be happy!" Lina thought to herself.  
  
"Well, Lina?" Luna started to lose her patience.  
  
"I don't know," Lina quietly answered.  
  
"What do you mean you DON'T KNOW?!" Luna started to get angry.  
  
"I TOLD YOU I DON'T K-" Lina was cut of as Luna ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach. As Lina fell holding her stomach, Luna spoke.  
  
"Don't, and I repeat, DON'T use that tone with me Lina," Luna's smile was gone know.  
  
Gourry was about to go over to Lina, but Sylphiel kept holding his arm (BlueJ: DAMN YOU, SYLPHIEL!! DAMN YOU!! *gets throttled by Sylphiel fans*).  
  
"Lina why do you keep lying to yourself?" Luna asked. "You know you love him," Luna didn't care that everyone in whole room were gasping. "I mean...isn't that why you save him so many times?"  
  
"Stop it Luna!!" Lina tried to talk while still clutching her stomach. This got Luna mad so she came over to Lina and grabbed her by the neck, choking her.  
  
"Now Lina, tell me the truth or die," Luna smirked.  
  
"I-I," Lina's eyes were covered by her bangs. She felt like crying out in pain. "I love Gourry," Lina whispered.  
  
"Hmm...I thought you did," Luna dropped Lina on the ground as she looked at everyone in the room.  
  
Lina loves me? Gourry thought very confused.  
  
"I'm sorry Gourry," Lina quietly got up. Gourry slowly turned to look at Lina. "I never meant to ruin your wedding, but...I guess I did."  
  
"Lina?" Gourry was very confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stay here for the rest of the day," once Lina finished she ran pass Gourry and out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJellyfish: *dun, dUn, DUN!* Did you like it? Did you hate it because you just do? WELL, I'M ALMOST DONE WITH IT!! ^_^. The ending is very surprising when you know who is telling the story... at least if you don't already know. If you don't then read and find out!! ^_^. Well, JA NE!!! 


	3. The chapter of stupid Silliness that has...

BlueJellyfish: Hiii!! HOW ARE YOU?!  
  
PurplePixie: Well, I thought I was happy....but it crushed me when you were born. ^_^.  
  
BlueJ: Awww, you feel the same way as I do everyday. ^_^.  
  
PurpleP: *sigh* No you don't. Anyways can I say the disclaimer?  
  
BlueJ: Well...I guess it wouldn't harm in letting her do it.  
  
PurpleP: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
BlueJ: I think.  
  
PurpleP: Ok!! I want to take this moment to say that we...DO OWN SLAYERS!! According to Rina that is.  
  
BlueJ: AHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO PUT ME IN JAIL FOR COPYWRITING?!  
  
PurpleP: Maybe. ^_^. That IS the only way to get rid of you.  
  
BlueJ: That's mean. -_- PurpleP: I know. ^_^.  
  
BlueJ: *sigh* I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Well, we DON-  
  
DING-DONG  
  
BlueJ: What the? I wonder who that could be? *Rina opens the door*  
  
Lawyer Guy: Umm...Hi, we are here for a Rina for her lies of owning Slayers.  
  
BlueJ: Umm...she's right over there. *Rina smiles evilly as she points to Kyomi*  
  
Lawyer Guy: Thank-you, you have just helped the government by putting another copywriter in jail.  
  
BlueJ: No need for thanks.  
  
Lawyer Guy: Well, we're going in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: Na, na, de, do, na, na, de, DOOOO!! *Kyomi is inside her room 'playing'* Na, na, de, d-  
  
Lawyer Guy: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!  
  
PurpleP: AHHHH!! YOU CAUGHT ME PLAYING WITH....BARBIES!!!  
  
All the Lawyers sweatdrop.  
  
PurpleP: WELL, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! *Kyomi runs to the window and jumps*  
  
Lawyer Guys:...well that takes care of that. ^_^.  
  
PurpleP: MUHAHAHAHAHA *Kyomi's head pops out* You can't get rid of me that easily!!  
  
Lawyer Guys: AHHH, GET HERRR!!!  
  
PurpleP: They're trying to get us Ken!! Start the car!!  
  
~*5 min. later*~  
  
PurpleP: HAHAHAHA!! We're to fast for them Ken!! Lawyer Guys sweatdropped again as they watch Kyomi drive on a toy car. The Lawyers started to walk waiting until she thought of giving up. About 1 min. of walking the car broke from begin sat on.  
  
PurpleP: O.O Oh no!! The car broke down Ken!! LETS RUN FOR IT!! *Starts to run*  
  
Lawyer Guys: AHH!! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!! AFTER HER MEN!!  
  
And that's when all the copyright lawyers, the insane girl, and Ken ran into the sunset...little did they know, the running into the sunset scene was ALSO copyrighted. 


	4. YaY! The happy ending!

BlueJellyfish: Hiiii again!! Did you enjoy my chapter of silliness? I hope you did because that just comes to show you that you should not EVER steal someone else's credit. ^_^. Well, just so that I don't get sued for not having a disclaimer, I want to say that I don't own any of the Slayers. I feel bad for my sister, though...wherever she is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurplePixie: WHERE ARE WE!!!  
  
Lawyer Guy: *huff* you *huff* are *huff* under *long huff* arrest.  
  
PurpleP: AHHHH!! KEN, GET THEM!! *starts using Ken doll as a sword and bashes lawyer guys with it* AHAHAHAHA!!! TAKE THAT!! AHAHAHAHA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BlueJ: Sooo that's what happened to her and those weird lawyers. ^_^. Anyways, I think it is time to start to story, ne? OK!! ^_^ ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
*in the distance*  
  
PurpleP: *freezes* Someone used my line...I'LL SUE!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Do you want to hear the ending?" the storyteller smiled.  
  
*Nods, nods*  
  
"OK!! ^_^. It all started when Luna asked-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, tell me Gourry. Do you love Lina, or do you love Sylphiel?" Luna questioned him.  
  
"What?" Gourry started to think. "Uhhh...OH I KNOW!! It's letter A!" Gourry shouted as everyone facefaulted.  
  
"THIS IS NOT WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONARE!!" Luna yelled at Gourry after recovering.  
  
"Ohhh...are you sure?" Gourry smiled stupidly.  
  
"Yes Gourry I'm sure," Luna sighed putting a hand to her face. "Fine, this is an easy one for you Gourry, who kidnapped you and made Lina go get you back? Is it A. Phibrizo, B. Phibrizo, or C. Phibrizo?  
  
"Umm...wait don't tell me. I know this one!" Gourry tried to think in his little head. "OH!! I KNOW!! Its M!!"  
  
"Why didn't I see that coming?" Luna muttered to herself.  
  
*Sigh* "Okay Gourry, just please answer my question and this time be serious," Luna now started to wonder if she should ask him 'the question' since she saw how stupid Gourry looked when he tried to look serious. "This is a waste of my time, but Gourry DO YOU LOVE LINA?!" Luna covered her face again thinking that he would say another stupid answer.  
  
"Well, of course I do." Gourry slowly answered.  
  
Sylphiel started to cry.  
  
"I always loved Lina ever since I met her. I don't know why, but Lina isn't like any other girl I met. She's different in a way that makes me love her so much," Gourry answered proudly. "Lina might call me stupid and hit me all the time, but that's just the way she is. And I LIKE her just the way she is."  
  
"Wow, Gourry that was the smartest thing you ever said," Luna looked at Gourry happily. She kept smiling until a thought hit her. "If you DO love Lina...THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!"  
  
"Uh...OH!! I know pick me, pick me, PICK ME!!" Gourry waved his hand franticly.  
  
"Ok," Luna said looking around the room. "How about you," Luna pointed to Gourry.  
  
"Well, the only thing I remembered was that Sylphiel and I were eating and I was almost done with my pickles," Gourry was trying to remember what happened. "I wanted more pickles when Sylphiel came over and asked me to marry her. I mean doesn't marry mean 'would you like more pickles?" Gourry looked confused.  
  
"Uh, no Gourry, "marrying" is when you get stuck with someone and you can't get rid of them. Then you have kids who make your life a MORE LIVING HELL!! After that, you die a horrible, sickly death and you're STILL stuck with the idiot you married!! AHAHAHA!" Luna was about to say more when a BIG, FAT, and UGLY woman stood up from the crowd.  
  
"That is not true!" the woman looked at Luna madly. "Marriage is where you spend you whole life with the person you love," the woman looked very pleased with herself.  
  
"SOO that's why you're so ugly and fat...it was because you got married," Luna smirked at the fat lady.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!" the woman questioned after hearing Luna call her fat.  
  
"I feel sorry for the person who married YOU," Luna muttered.  
  
The fat lady heard Luna muttering this and started to twitch. "Well, I BET NO ONE WOULD EVER WANT TO MARRY YOU, YOU HORRID WITCH!!"  
  
"What....did...you...say?" Luna started to twitch too.  
  
"I said-" but the fat lady never had a chance to finish when a ball of energy hit her square in the face. As she fell down unconscious, a man next to her jumped out of his seat, waving his arms and whooping. "I'm free!!  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! TAKE THAT!!" Luna laughed maniacally until she saw Gourry looking at her confusedly. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GO FIND LINA!!"  
  
"Um, OoOoOok," Gourry said before turning around and ran out the chapel to look for Lina.  
  
After watching Gourry chase after the red haired sorceress, Luna turned to face the weeping ex-bride (BlueJ: AND SHE WILL FOREVER BE AN EX!! HAHAHA!!! *gets throttled by Sylphiel fans*). Her eyes were shaded and a serious expression crossed her face (thus, giving her a kinda creepy look).  
  
"You know," Luna stared down at Sylphiel. "I didn't come to destroy your wedding...I came for a better reason."  
  
Sylphiel, whom was getting very uncomfortable under the gaze of Luna, looked up with a look of surprise. "You didn't? Well, what did you come for then?"  
  
A long moment of silence passed as everyone in the chapel listened for the part time waitress's answer. Then Luna spoke.  
  
"I came for the cake."  
  
*THUMP!* Everyone facefaulted.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Gourry was looking for Lina it started to rain. Oh, where could Lina be? Gourry thought as he started to run faster. Gourry was running when he past a dead tree, and there sat Lina Inverse.  
  
"Ummm...Lina? Are you ok?" Gourry asked concerned.  
  
"Gourry? What are you doing here? Did Luna ruin the wedding?" Lina muffled voice could be heard as she sat with her legs drawn up to her chest.  
  
"No Lina, actually Luna really helped me understand something Lina," Gourry smiled.  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" Lina asked lifted her head to look up at the grinning swordsman. Before she knew it, Gourry bent down to look at Lina.  
  
"It's that I love you. ^_^."  
  
"Gourry I-" but her line was cut short as he kissed her.  
  
"Hey Lina?" Gourry asked after they broke the kiss.  
  
"Yeah Gourry," Lina, blushing bright red, asked looking up at him.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you look very pretty in that blue dress?" Gourry looked down at her blue dress.  
  
Lina smiled as she hugged him. "I think it would look prettier in white."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too," Gourry smiled as the rain turned into just sprinkles of water. Gourry's smile grew bigger as he held Lina in his arms, just like what a married couple would do. Lina screeched with laughter as he started to spin her around the rain. They twirled around in the rain, every once in a while pecking each other on the cheek or forehead.  
  
After that day Lina sent Luna a letter, which read:  
  
Dear Luna,  
  
Thanks again for what you did for Gourry and Me. I know that you might still want to kill me for... that thing I did. I also would like it if you could come to my wedding, I mean if you want to. I know that you might not be reading this, but thank-you....big sis.  
  
From your little sis,  
  
Lina Inverse  
  
P.S. If you don't come to my wedding....just to let you know, I think that we're going to see each other REAL soon. ^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Readers: Wow, I wonder who that Lina Inverse was? Whoever it is, she was really COOL!!  
  
"She was a very pretty girl," the storyteller smiled.  
  
Readers: Hey? Why do you always smile? What's your name?  
  
"Now that is-" But the storyteller was cut short by someone in the corner of the room.  
  
"Still telling those kids that story are you?" The person asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, that happens to be my favorite," the storyteller smiled.  
  
"THAT WAS SOO LONG AGO THAT I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER IT!!" the person joked.  
  
"It wasn't that long ago!!" the storyteller laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say.....Lina," Gourry smiled as he looked at the Readers surprised looks.  
  
Readers: YOU'RE LINA INVERSE?!!  
  
"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag (Xellos: STOP TAKING MY LINES!!!)," Lina smiled looking up at Gourry.  
  
Readers: AND YOU'RE GOURRY GABRIEV?!!  
  
"I am? OH YEAH!! I am! Or am I?" Gourry thought about who he was as the Readers sweatdropped heavily.  
  
"Yeah, you got that right, I married an idiot," Lina muttered to the Readers.  
  
"HEY!!" Gourry said acting like he was hurt.  
  
Readers: Hehehehe. OH NO!! Sorry, but we have to go know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Readers: BYE!! THANKS AGAIN FOR TELLING US THE STORY!! BYE!! *Waves and turns around to leave*  
  
"BYE!!" Lina and Gourry waved. After that they walked back to their house.....Ok fine, they were staying with Luna because she didn't make it on time (it's punishment for not coming to the wedding).  
  
"LINA!!! I TOLD YOU, I'm SORRY FOR NOT CATCHING THE BOUQUET OF FLOWERS FOR YOU!! NOW GO AWAY!!" Luna screamed form inside the house.  
  
Or maybe she did come on time....just didn't catch Lina's bouquet of flowers on time so another girl took it home. Can't remember. Oh, well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJ: DID YOU LIKE IT?! DID YOU HATE IT?! I NEED TO KNOW!! So if you don't mind REVIEW MY FICCIE!! On your way out of course. All right, JA NE FOR NOW!! ^_^. 


End file.
